


Fallen Angel

by Fyre_Storm



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre_Storm/pseuds/Fyre_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith X Reader oneshot. Reader, a squad leader in the Survey Corps, hears screaming coming from Commander Erwin's personal quarters in the middle of the night. What will she do in order to comfort her superior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

***This Entire Chapter is basically a lemon- don't read if mature content offends you!*** This is my first fic- just a small portion of the entire work. It's actually the middle of the fanfic, but I will post the other chapters when I feel they're up to par. I've never published anything before, and never written any smut, so I wanted to get some feedback before posting the rest. It's still a work in progress. There aren't enough Erwin x Reader smutty fanfics, so here you go!

 

You awoke, again, to muffled screams coming from down the hall. You knew who they belonged to- you had been woken quite often in the past from the same screams almost every night since you had moved into the Squad Leaders barracks. They were Commander Erwin’s. 

You were always torn as to what to do in these situations: while you had become close in the past few months, you never knew if you should go in and attempt to comfort him, or let him continue to suffer in silence. He almost always woke from his dreams- you knew because, as soon as the screaming would cease, he would exit his room and walk past yours to the communal area. You figured he walked outside to get a breath of fresh air before he attempted to sleep again. 

‘I’m not going to let him suffer alone tonight’ you thought as you pulled yourself out of bed. What’s the worst that could happen? You make an ass out of yourself, get embarrassed, and thrown out of the Commanders quarters? Eh, you have been through worse. For now, you were just worried about being there for a friend in need. You would deal with the rest later. Throwing on a white button up sleep shirt and a pair of shorts, you began the trek down the hallway to Commander Erwin’s personal quarters. 

Your heart pounded in your chest with each step you took, thundering loudly as you approached his door. ‘What am I doing? Am I really going to address the Commander looking like this?’ you thought nervously. Taking a deep breath and attempting to calm your nerves, you lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response. “Erwin, is everything alright? It’s Ava” you said quietly to the door. You heard a quick rustling, and then his deep voice responded “you may enter, Squad Leader Leon”. ‘I may enter?!’ you screamed internally to yourself as you panicked. You didn’t mean to be invited in to see him- you were just planning on comforting him through the door. There went that plan… 

You walked in and closed the door behind you. To absolutely no surprise, the man’s personal quarters were as organized and neat as his office was. He had already made his large, king sized bed after being awoken for the night, and there wasn’t a thing that was out of place. You saw a few book cases filled to the top with books. ‘Unsurprising for an intellect of his level’, you thought. There was a desk in the corner of the room, neatly arranged with only a few pieces of paper stacked on its’ top. You curiously wondered if he was a writer. 

Recollecting your thoughts after examining his room, you turned your attention to the man that was standing near his bed staring out the window. He had his right arm resting on the window with his left arm hanging lazily by his side. It was a cold winter evening, and the moon was casting a milky glow into the courtyard below. You bit your lip as you thought to yourself, ‘this is a sight I could seriously get used to seeing…’ 

“Commander, I apologize for interrupting you this late in the evening...but I thought I heard something coming from your room and wanted to make sure you were alright” you calmly stated, trying to keep your composure while this man stood there in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts. Your cheeks blushed a deep crimson at the thought that he didn’t even bother to put on pants before inviting you into his room. You shuttered- and certainly weren’t going to complain. 

Without moving his body, he slowly turned his head to look at you. It was obvious that he was very deep in thought, and you decided to wait until he was ready to respond to your question. 

“How many people do you think have died by my hands, my orders, Ava?” a hint of contempt lingering in his voice. ‘Is he really asking me this?’ you thought stunned. 

Boldly, you walked closer to him. “Is that why you’re unable to sleep so often?” you asked. 

“I see this isn’t the first time I’ve woken you. I apologize for the inconvenience. But yes... I have nightmares about all the people who’ve died following my orders. I question whether or not I’m doing the right thing every day I’m still here”. His blunt confession left you stunned and speechless. You weren’t sure how to react. He was the Commander of the Scouting Legion after all...but he was also your friend. Shouldn’t you respond? 

You brazenly closed the gap between the two of you, and thought about your response for a moment. He turned to face you, and you said “Erwin, every person that signs up for the Scouting Legion knows what their fate could be. We’re all aware of the risks. We choose to join because we trust you: we believe in your ideas, your visions, and if anyone was able to see humanity through to the end, it would be you. There is absolutely nothing you have to feel guilty for”. You watched as a number of different emotions flashed quickly over his eyes, and without any hesitation, he quickly leaned down and kissed you with a ferocious need. A deep heat rushed to your cheeks- you had to be dreaming! The Commander could not be kissing you right now, could he? 

He grabbed the sides of your face as he continued his assault, and you kissed him back with the same level of need. His tongue lingered for a brief second on your lips, and you parted them to give him access without any hesitation. You decided to take full advantage of the situation while you could. You allowed your tongue to enter his mouth, and for what felt like an eternity, your tongues wrestled for dominance. You felt a heat burning in your core: ‘please, for the love of God, let Erwin extinguish it’, you thought. You had never been kissed with such passion before in your life. 

After a short while, Erwin broke the kiss to regain his composure. After adjusting his shirt and fixing his ever perfect hair, he said, “Please don’t say something just because you know I need to hear it”. He pulled away again after giving you a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Erwin, I would never do that. Everything I said is true. The members of the Scouts want to live a world without titans just as much as you do. There will always be risks, sacrifices... But there isn’t a better man to lead us other than you. We believe in you”. Much to your surprise, and satisfaction, he attacked you right then and there: apparently that was what he had wanted, no needed, to hear someone say. Although you didn’t say it just because he needed it- you said it because you knew it was true. You knew deep down that if anyone could lead humanity into a new world, it would be Erwin Smith. 

He scooped you up by your waist and began another assault on your mouth as he carefully laid you down on his bed. After ridding himself of his shirt, he began unbuttoning yours. ‘Built like a God, just as I pictured’ you thought to yourself and felt your cheeks turn a bright scarlet. You hoped the glow cast from the light of the full moon didn’t allow enough light for him to see you blush, although you were pleased with being able to see him undress. The sight of him removing his clothes and feeling his hot, rock hard body against your own was almost enough to get you off right then and there- but you needed more. This man had ignited a flame of passion deep in your core, and you needed him to put it out. 

Apprehensively, you laced your arms around his neck as he started to slip your sleepshirt off of your body. You caught him briefly gawking at you and smiled inwardly at yourself: it had been a long time since you had seen a man look at you like that. 

Feeling his growing arousal against your leg caused the heat in your core to build even more. You wanted, no NEEDED, this man, right now. You didn’t care what the ramifications would be or what this meant for you: you wanted him to take you. The thoughts rushing through your head, as well as his deep, passionate kisses, caused a hot wetness to form between your legs. You were dripping wet with anticipation for what was coming next. 

He pulled away from your mouth and rested his forehead against yours, looking directly into your eyes. He didn’t have to ask the question: you knew he wanted to know if he could proceed. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but wanting to let him know where you stood, you said “Erwin- you can’t fall in love with me after this. You can’t love me”. He nodded in agreement, and started kissing his way from your forehead down to your neck, biting your left earlobe on the way down. You were glad he didn’t stop- you didn’t want him to stop- you weren’t going to give up a chance to bed the commander. But you knew you were broken. You knew you couldn’t be in love with anyone again…

He continued his journey south until he reached your collarbone, nibbling on it gently causing you to moan with pleasure. As his mouth was focused on your neck, his right hand began squeezing your breast. He first began kneading the soft mound, and then focused his attention on your nipples. He was pinching them hard enough just to cause a quick flash of pain, followed my immense waves of pleasure. This man was extremely skilled with his hands…and you wondered if his mouth was just as skilled.  
Your hands were roaming up and down his back, grabbing any rock hard muscle you were able to touch, as you continued grinding your hips into his seemingly ever growing need. Erwin let out a deep groan of pleasure as you dug your nails into his back, which turned you on even more- if that was possible. 

Erwin removed himself from your neck and continued kissing down your body. He quickly stopped at your sore nipples and sucked on them ever so lightly- just enough to drive you wild. His journey eventually led him to leaving a trail of kisses down to your naval. He pulled your shorts and lacey black thong off you quickly, leaving you completely exposed to him. Normally you would be nervous- getting ready to make love to a man like Erwin. But there was something about him that made you feel like you had never felt before- as if you belonged with him right here, right now. 

Erwin shifted down further on the bed so that his head was just between your legs. He was giving you tender, soft kisses up and down the inside of your thighs, while his right hand was rubbing your pearl. You were absolutely soaked with anticipation. Gently, Erwin slipped one finger into your wet center, eliciting a moan from your lips. He thrusted in and out for a moment before deciding to insert another finger, until he was finally up to three. You spread your legs as far as they would go, encouraging him to deepen his thrusts. He ran his tongue from the bottom of your wet folds all the way up to your sensitive bud and sucked on it relentlessly. You were soaked with arousal, Erwin knowing, almost instinctively, what brought you the most pleasure. You bucked your hips up into his face, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and arched your back against the bed as you felt your orgasm building. God you did NOT want to come yet- but the man was even more talented with his mouth than he was with his hands. He continued lapping at your wet core, stretching you as far as he possibly could, and sucking on your bud until you arched back even further and screamed, “Oh yes…Erwin…I’m almost…!”. Immediately after screaming his name, you met your release and felt yourself convulse around Erwin's’ fingers and tongue, earning a deep moan from Erwin himself, which almost made you come again. 

When he decided he had finally had enough, he slipped his boxers off and moved himself upward until he was face to face with you, his hot length touching your thigh. His arousal touching your leg, sitting right below your soaked entrance, made you even wetter and caused your heart pound in your chest-you had wanted this for so long. He kissed you passionately before pushing his body up between your legs. Placing himself at your wet entrance, he paused for just a moment and looked deep into your eyes, as if he was searching for something. You wrapped your legs around his back and latched your hands onto his strong biceps, urging him to proceed. 

A second later he thrusted into you, filling you to the brim with pleasure. He was large- you weren’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but he filled you up and then some. He maintained a very slow pace, slowly pulling himself out and pushing back in, while you became accustomed to his length and thickness. He held himself up with his right hand and laced his left hand with yours, pinning it next to your head. He continued to kiss you passionately, leaving both of you breathless. You were tight and he was large- the perfect combination for love making. You could feel every pulse of his cock- wanting and needing you just as much as you did him. You thrusted your hips in tune with his, matching his rhythm perfectly. 

Once he decided he couldn’t wait any longer, he began to speed up. He thrust deeper, harder, and faster, making you scream his name in pleasure. His moans matched your screams, and within minutes the room was filled with two sweaty bodies crying out in pure pleasure. Your foreheads were matted with sweat and hair, and a thin sheen of sweat glistened off of Erwin’s body in the moonlight. You were soaking Erwin’s length- and the sheets below- with your arousal. You wanted more- you needed more. You wanted him to take you to the end. 

Clairvoyantly sensing your ever growing need, Erwin pulled you up off the bed and flipped you over on top of him. You placed your hands on either side of his head and leaned forward to continue kissing him. His strong hands roamed your body as he continued to thrust himself inside your wet folds. You matched his thrusts with the same fervor, crying out his name in hopes that he would meet his release soon. You knew as soon as he did, you would come again. 

Gingerly, he removed some of the hair that was stuck to the side of your face. His hands, continuing to roam about your body, found themselves between his base and your dripping wet center. He fingered your folds as you continued to thrust him as deep in you as you could take. Erwin’s hands touching you drove you absolutely wild- you had never felt anything like this before. ‘This man is everything I’ve ever wanted and more’ you thought, and then scolded yourself for having such feelings. This wasn’t supposed to be about love…

You leaned your head back right before you met your release, and Erwin could feel your warm, wet muscles clench around his hard cock. “Erwin-oohh-I’m coming!” you screamed as you arched your spine and threw your head back with your release. You placed your hands on his rock hard abs to brace yourself from falling back too far. As your body tensed up, he maintained his deep thrusting, and grabbed your ass with a ferocious need. With one final, deep, groan, he released his hot seed inside you. As you felt him come, you came even harder around his manhood, squeezing out any of his juices that might be remaining after his release. 

Leaning down over him staring into his eyes, you wondered if you were dreaming. There was absolutely no way you just made love to Commander Erwin. Yet here he was- laying underneath you, just as hot, sweaty, and satisfied as you were. 

You pulled him out of you and rolled over to lay next to him. You placed your right arm over his chest and gazed up into his eyes. After laying there in your afterglow for a few minutes, he cleared his throat to speak. 

“It’s too late for that” was all he said before wrapping his large, strong arms around your tiny waist. You knew exactly what he meant: he loved you. But did you reciprocate those feelings? 

Suddenly, you felt a wave of hurt and regret hit you right in the stomach. It made you nauseous. Even if you told yourself you didn’t love this man, you didn’t want to hurt him in any way. “Erwin… I’m sorry. I’ve lost so many people in my life before…I…” you trailed off at the end, not sure how to end the conversation. 

Before you could say anything else, Erwin gave you a squeeze and pulled you closer to his body. “Don't worry, I understand. We’ve all been there. I’ve had these feelings for quite some time now. I’m sure this night didn’t turn out as you planned, but I’m glad I was able to show you how I felt”. With that, he sighed and relaxed around your body. You could tell that Erwin was content. If this was all he wanted, you would be more than happy to give it to him any time he needed it. But there was something else there- something nagging you in the back of your mind. You couldn’t actually be developing feelings for this man, could you? Would you risk being hurt again?


End file.
